wonderlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Newbie's Guide
[[ ]] Discussion Page Hello all, new and old. Here is a place for everyone to discuss things about the Beginner's Guide that is missing, too much, or otherwise misunderstood or confusing. It would be great to have everyone's input in the process of making this guide user friendly for all. Feel free to leave comments (good and bad) in this discussion page, or in my [[User talk:Et3rnalPh03niX|talk page]] at any time. Below are some extra topics that you can use if they fill the need of your comment. If not, start a new topic and post your comment under it. Thanks ahead of time for everyone's help with this guide, and with the wiki in general. -- 02:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Missing Content I would like a detailed explanation on exactly how EXP is rewarded from battles. I've noticed that, when fighting the exact same monsters, I can receive anywhere from 10-30 Experience. I'd like to know how the EXP system works, so as to optimize leveling performance. There's a few other things, but that's the most crucial that stands out, at the moment. 01:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC)Hai :Experience is based on a number of different factors, depending whether you're battling solo or in a party. As a general rule, defeating monsters from individual battles receive less experience than team or group battles. Converging attacks (multiple players attacking the same monster) gain an equal amount of experience after defeating enemies. What you actually do in battle also contributes towards "extra" experience awards, particularly in groups. For example, you receive more experience when you kill multiple monsters at once using various combos or by using converging attacks. As an example, if one player uses slow-down or freeze spells, then another player in the team and his/her pet attacks, gains the experience, but concentrating on a single monster rather than multiple monsters. Another factor to consider is the levels of both players and monsters. If you fight monsters with lower levels than yours experience rewards tend to be lower cumulatively too. Higher levels give more, especially by using combos. The more you combo, the more experience cumulatively you will receive. The amount of damage you do is another factor, which is why team "buffing/debuffing", "bursting" and combos are key elements in leveling up. If the converged attacks kill the monsters outright, experience gain increases slightly, whereas if it takes more than one hit, experience gain is defaulted. Support players (e.g. healers) gain less experience than melee players because they generally do less damage and usually concentrate on healing and use a lot of SP. It becomes harder for them to level up. As a general rule, support characters should be equipped with bows and heal on an on-demand basis. Bows equipped on even low-level players and pets can do a lot more than staffs and many other weapons. At higher levels, experience gain can be slow and tedious. Using the Remote Control and setting to "auto" mode for a while can maximize experience gain over a period of time. However, making sure that you only fight monsters within your level range will provide a better cumulative experience gain. "Bursting" (or "power leveling") is where you hit higher-level monsters for more experience. There are two types of bursting: one is using combinations of attacks (assistant and physical attacks), building STR and AGI, and the other builds on WIS, relying more on assistant spells and teamwork. Bursting is more effective with assistant spells that rely on WIS. There isn't really any set formula for gaining experience, but in the end it's down to patience and teamwork, and finding the right balance between assistant and physical attacks. [[User:FereWulf|FereWulf]] 18:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) More Details for: Confusing Stuff